The Half Breed's Mistress
by WhitevelvetAngel
Summary: Sesshomaru ignores his wife Kagome for the sake of his slave Rin, but what will happen when she gets one of her own and it's his brother.
1. Chapter 1

The Half Breed's Mistress

Chapter one

Boredom

Kagome watched Sesshomaru stroke the head of his personal slave, Rin. She was far beyond being jealous of her husband's fascination with the little human and at this point she was almost relieved by it. Their marriage was one of convenience and politics. She had been in love with the Inutaisho at some point but now she merely tolerated their union. There was one problem. She was bored out of her mind. It had been her personal choice not to take a lover because beyond her severe distaste for her husband, she loved him and cared deeply about the kingdom they ruled together. A lover could be a spy or an assassin. They risk was too great for the simple pleasures of the flesh and she would not risk it for the sake of entertainment.

Riku, her maid in waiting brought her a goblet of wine and bowed deeply. Riku was a beautiful panther demon with milk chocolate skin, a lithe body and long hair as white as her husband's. Riku was also deeply in love with her mistress, her devotion going beyond that of a servant. Kagome caressed the woman's cheek and raised her chin until their eyes met. Kagome loved Riku as well and though she was no lover of women and she could not return the girl's feelings, she could show her she was treasured. She kissed her lips tenderly; ignoring the glare that she knew was coming from her husband. Sesshomaru paid her little to no attention seeing as Rin was more than happy to attend to his needs, but he was still intensely possessive of her and _her_ attentions.

"I would like some fresh fruit, Riku." She said. The woman, still blushing furiously and eyes slightly glazed with pleasure hurried to complete her task. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and yanked hard enough to get her attention. "Careful, wife lest I butcher your pet." He snarled. Kagome watched him with detachment and her face was impassive though he was slowly crushing the bones in her wrist. "You break my toys and I will burn yours to ashes while she lives." She said in a cold monotone. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed but he released her. She ignored the agony of her crushed bones and merely put her hand in her lap as the bones in her wrist painfully rebuilt.

They were sitting on the balcony observing the trade fair in the castle walls. Kagome watched dispassionately as yet another year of trade proceeded. They were there to oversee the new goods brought into their land and judged whether or not they wanted such product traded over their lands. Some things were banned from commerce within their lands and they governed their lands with an iron fist despite the fact that their lands flourished under their rule. It was bittersweet as Kagome felt like a prisoner. Sesshomaru was possessive, cold and arrogant. On top of this already dismal list of personality traits, he also had a penchant for violence. When they had first married, she'd been an optimistic and cheerful bride being a soul demon, a rare creature and one that has the innate abilities of a miko.

Sesshomaru had been a picture of beauty and elegance, someone she had admired and soon fell in love with even before their union. He'd courted and wooed her wonderfully, taking advantage of her gullible and joyful nature. Yet, after their union, things had changed drastically. Their wedding night had been a horror. He'd ripped through her maidenhead with a savagery that appalled her to this day. She'd realized then that she was a specially acquired brood mare. Sesshomaru had loved the human Rin before he'd even planned to marry but he could not make his father's mistake. He could not marry the girl and he knew that his offspring had to be powerful beyond what his enemies could rival. A soul demon harnessed the power of all demon kind within their blood and could sire any and all elemental demons. He had the most powerful brood mare in all of Japan.

After years of being abused and raped by her husband, years of broken bones and bloody beatings, Kagome was as cold as ice and impervious to his almost unintentional brutality. She no longer hated Rin, but was glad for a buffer between her and his sometimes insatiable sexual appetites. She did not enjoy sex with her husband but long ago she had been desperate for a kind touch and had given in to the enthusiastic adoration of her servant Riku. The girl was gentle and loving, so when Kagome had need of release or tenderness she called on her maid in waiting for pleasure. It was beginning to seem cruel even to her, for she could not return the girl's feelings anymore than she could find that young girl that had once wore joy like a cloak and reveled in it. That girl was dead.

Her attention was snatched by a commotion in the great hall. She looked down to see twenty demons fighting to subdue a slave. Sesshomaru stood and a snarl escaped him. Shocked, Kagome followed his gaze to the slave and was stunned to see that the slave's resemblance to her husband was uncanny. "Who is he?" she asked in a monotone to rival his own. Sesshomaru bared his fangs at her, something she was not impressed by. "That waste is my father's half breed whelp!" He spat. "Inuyasha, you find new ways to endanger your own life. I told you not to be caught dead on my lands again and here you are caught while still breathing!" he said in a powerful voice. Inuyasha raised his head and glowered at his brother with disgust. "Eat shit, Sesshomaru. These lands were _my_ father's as well." He shouted menacingly.

Sesshomaru's brow rose in disbelief and disdain. "I will have you butchered and fed to the dogs." He said coldly. Kagome was fascinated by the emotion pouring from her husband. The only things capable of causing emotional responses from her husband were herself and the human child Rin. Now his brother obviously caused him a measure of distress. Interesting. "Wait. I am in need of a personal slave. Have him cleaned and brought to my room." She said. Sesshomaru grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground with a deadly growl that caused the entire palace to freeze in their movements. He was crushing her throat this time but she simply lifted her hand to release a ball of light that would incinerate Rin where she stood.

His eyes narrowed on her but he released her. "You play a dangerous game, wife." He said coldly. She was unable to speak but then again she had no desire to. She nodded to the guards that held Inuyasha and they had no trouble moving him as his horror at his brother's actions towards his wife had left him speechless and dumbfounded. By the time she reached her rooms, with Riku following closely behind her, she was able to speak again. "Prepare a bath for him. He is filthy." She said awaiting his arrival. Riku hesitated. "My Lady, are you okay?" she asked timidly. Kagome smiled at the girl. Riku's tenderness allowed her to retain her sanity and avoid becoming the monster her husband was. "I will be fine. Now go." She said softly. Riku bowed to her and went on her way to complete her task.

The guards brought Inuyasha in; the ragged pair of trousers he wore was even more vulgarly tattered than she thought and his tanned flesh healing rapidly from a whipping he'd recently received. His waist length snow white locks and amber eyes were similar to his brother with subtle differences. His hair was lightly wavy and fuller than his brother and his beautiful amber gaze was a richer bolder gold. He was lean like his brother but with the definition of muscle more prone to humans than demon kind. He stared at her with an intensity that caught her off guard. "What is it?" she asked as she circled him, taking in his form with an interest she had not thought to feel. "Why would you let that rat bastard treat you like that?" he asked.

Kagome was so taken off guard she hesitated before answering. "I am a slave to my husband. You are demon enough to know I am merely high ranked and powerful property. He under our law can do as he wishes." She answered. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, unfortunately it was taking longer to heal and he felt the crushed bones beneath his palm. His eyes shot to hers and she watched him impassively as he examined her as well. "Did you want me just to piss him off?" he asked perceptively. She smiled slightly and bowed her head to him, giving him a light mocking curtsy. "I would rather not have to fight with you as it seems the Inutaisho blood runs thickly in your blood. It took more guards than is plausible for a half breed to contain you. Congratulations. I'm impressed." She said pressing her palm against his chest over his heart. "This is strong." She observed softly.

Inuyasha watched the Mistress of the House of the Moon as a wistful smile touched her lips. She was a stunningly beautiful creature. Her full wavy sable locks were long to her waist, her body was voluptuous and her curves mouth watering. Beneath her kimono was a full set of breasts, a tiny waist and rounded hips and a plump rear. Her face was so hauntingly beautiful and sad he just wanted to hold her until he could get her to smile. Her blue eyes were large and luminous like huge glittering sapphires. She had a beauty mark on the right side of her face right above a full set of kissable lips. Her skin was porcelain and clear with golden undertones.

He could not fathom why his brother would be as cruel to a demoness as powerful and gorgeous as her. Over Rin? He knew about the human girl he'd taken as a foster. He'd raised her and then his sick bastard ass had started fucking her. He could smell the power under the flesh of this demoness and the scent was intoxicating. "What kind of demon are you?" he asked as she dismissed the guards. She flicked him a glance that looked almost uncertain. "I am a soul demoness. Now follow me." She said. He was stunned speechless yet again. Was his brother senile? He could beget an army of powerful demons of all types from her. He would be able to avoid the weakness that was their father's undoing. And he was jeopardizing that for the sake of Rin? The weakness he sought to escape?

Kagome led him to a bath chamber that was lit up with candles. The water was hot enough to sooth tension but not enough to scald. Perfect. She tried to take his pants off but Riku hurried over and stopped her. "Please let me, My Lady." She asked anxiously. Kagome looked at her and the girl backed down. "As you wish, My Lady." She said humbly. Kagome took off his pants and he watched her every move intently. She was quick, graceful but efficient with her every move concentrating on her task. She led him into the bath and he sat back to soak away the bad memories of the day. "Undress me Riku." She said watching him.

His breath caught as Riku reluctantly unraveled the folds of her kimono to reveal more rich and creamy flesh. He stared at the perfection of her full breasts right down to the nest of sable curls between her thighs. "I will wash you." She said simply. He looked to the distressed panther demon on his right. "You could let your maid do it. I'm dirty and you're a lot better than this." He said. Kagome ignored him completely. She took the sponge and soap from her maid and began washing his shoulders. She was thorough despite his protest and the protests of her made. "Stand." She commanded. He stood and she washed his back, chest and arms. He blushed crimson when she stopped and he noticed she was staring at his manhood.

She looked up at him and he was about to ask what her stare was about when he felt her grip him in her hand. His eyes were hooded as she explored his length with an almost clinical curiosity. "Tell me, Inuyasha. Do you like to use this to inflict pain?" she asked in her strange monotone. It was almost if her monotone was hiding a plethora of emotion carefully concealed. "What the fuck do you take me for, lady?" he snarled at her. Her brow rose, reminding him of his brother. "Answer the question." She said calmly. He bristled at her condescending tone. "Of course not bitch! If I stick this in that pretty puss of yours you'll be begging me to keep it there." He said in a heated whisper as he inched close enough that their lips almost touched. Her eyes dropped to his mouth and lingered before they raised to meet his eyes again. "Then you will do nicely." She said.

Inuyasha watched her exit the water, droplets making erotic trails down her glistening body. "Riku, finish bathing him I must attend the fair. When I return I want him ready and in my chambers. Do you understand?" she asked as she grabbed a robe. Riku hurried over to her. "I must help you dress, My Lady." Riku said. Kagome waved her off and glanced at Inuyasha before looking back at her maid. "Do as I say." She said nd without another word she left. Inuyasha looked at the door then at the maid who was glowering at him.

"What the fuck did I just get myself into?"

To be continued…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…Yet…muahahaha….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My Mistress

Kagome walked beside her husband greeting the new merchants and thanking them for their goods but her thoughts were on her new slave. He was simply beautiful. The look of awe on his face when Riku was undressing her would not leave her mind. "Will you insist on keeping the half breed as a slave?" her husband asked breaking her out of her reverie. She smiled serenely. "Yes." She said with a smirk. Sesshomru stopped and looked down t her. "What is your purpose for this, Kagome? To insult me?" he asked in deadly calm. Kagome stared at him a moment wishing he'd been the demon she thought him to be when they mated. "The purpose, dear husband, is to have a toy of my own. You insist on occupying yourself with the human child and I am not without my own needs." She said.

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat. "You do not believe that I love you?" he asked. Kagome sighed. "It is not about whether or not you love me, husband. It is about whether or not I am satisfied. I am not." She said simply, then walked away and headed for her own suite. She would not cry, she told herself. 'Sesshomaru does not know how to love and if he did I could not claim it for my own' she thought. Thinking of his brother, her body tightened with anticipation. "I will see if your brother can." She muttered to herself.

Inuyasha allowed Riku to dress him in a black silk robe and he followed her to his new mistress' suite. Escaping them and this castle would be easy but there was something about Kagome that called to him. There was something about her that was broken but not yet shattered. He wanted to know if she could be put back together again. Riku stopped abruptly and turned to him with an angry glare. "Our mistress is fragile no matter her appearance. I would ask that you not hurt her." She said stiffly. The demoness' posture was somewhat cowed and he could tell under normal circumstances she would have been unable to muster the gumption to speak to him that. He filed that tidbit of information in the back of his mind. "I will not hurt her." He said sincerely.

Riku looked shocked as if she had expected an argument, but gave him a shy smile before leading him the rest of the way. Kagome's suite was a vision of blue and black. The colors were rich and suited her. The large canopy bed in the middle of her bedroom was covered in blue and black silk. His mistress lay in the middle of the bed gloriously naked and serene, her beauty almost painful. "Riku, leave us please." She said politely. Riku bowed and left, her wringing hands a testimony to her anxiety for her mistress. "That girl loves you very much." He said. Kagome cocked her head to the side and studied him. "Yes, she does." She said quietly. He had been lingering at the door and finally Kagome beckoned him over to her.

"Look, I would rather not jump right into the whole mating thing. Me being Inu and all makes it awkward even though I won't mark you. It would be nice to get to know each other first." He said feeling like a girl. Kagome's eyes widened comically and she sat up to study him. "You do not want to rut with me?" she asked incredulous. He winced at the way she described what she eventually expected them to do. "When we do that it won't be rutting. It will be making love when we do that, okay?" he asked with a tender smile. He watched this beautiful creature struggle to understand his words and his heart broke for her. What had his brother done to his own wife? He lay next to her and stilled her hands when she made a move to open his robe. "Please, let's talk." He whispered.

She looked hurt for a moment but nodded and studied him as if eager to hear his next words. She was starved for the attention that she was unsure how to receive. "How did you become the mate of my brother?" he asked. Kagome looked away sharply. Her posture stiffened, and then she sat back against the many pillows behind her. "I was Princess Kagome of the Seoul Clan. I was next in line to be Queen, though I never made it as you can see. Our lands were attacked by the neighboring clan, the Bears of Shinjuku. We were not warriors, our clan truly believed in peace as we are the only of our kind who can inherit the power of the miko and in our bodies we are capable of producing the offspring of any demon we come into contact with. We are only women, so our clan can reproduce upon conception the strongest demon that we have imprinted upon our genetic makeup upon meeting. The child will be male and become the protectors of our women until they seek their own mates.

Omabi of the Shinjuku Bears sought to use me in a forced mating to build an army of sons to take over all the demon kingdoms of Japan. Our spies revealed this plot only months before we could save our land through this union. My courtship of Lord Sesshomaru was short to say the least but I was a virgin Priestess and knew nothing of romance. It did not take me long to think myself in love with him, I thought our mating was a fairytale. And so our land was saved by the Lord of the West and my people are protected by the alliance of our union. End of this storybook." She finished as a tear rolled down her cheek. Inuyasha wiped the tear away and wrapped his arm around her. "Were that the end of the story you would not be crying." He said gently.

Kagome let out a watery chuckle. "That obvious? Suffice it to say that Sesshomaru was not the prince from my fairytale, for my fairytale was only that. A fantasy from a story I was tricked into believing was real. The love I have for my husband is a love borne from a girl's naïve hopes and was never truly real, but I want to believe in it for a short while longer because if I don't I will go mad. So I have you here to be my companion and show me what I have never learned from my husband so I know it will be worth letting go for. Think yourself not a slave but a lover in disguise. I have no desire to own you truly for no man or woman should be owned, but this way is necessary for your safety and mine. Though Sesshomaru does not truly want me as a wife, he does not tolerate disrespect. He would make an example of any lover to make him a cuckold while I would be killed. I would risk it for myself but not another." She whispered.

Inuyasha was seething with rage. How could a man call himself a man when he treated a female this abysmally? "I can be your friend and your lover but do you think you would be satisfied with that?" he asked in concern. Kagome pulled away from him and slid out of the bed. Her body was a picture of sensual grace. "I must. I do not fool myself into thinking this endeavor will not bring me a measure of pain." She said as she walked to the ivory vanity across from the bed. She pulled out a decanter of a special brew of Essence of Horned Fire Rat. It was potent liquor to demons and one not most males would even touch. He stared in appalled admiration as she opened the bottle and drank some as if it were a bottle of water.

She set the decanter down and turned to him with slightly hooded eyes. "I hope you are not offended by my unladylike penchant for drink." She said as she recovered from her memories and wrapped herself in her familiar haughtier. Inuyasha moved off of the bed and walked around it to kneel in front of her. "I am your slave, right? So I shouldn't care if you drink the whole bottle in front of me right now." He said with a grin. Kagome leaned forward and placed her hand on his chest then ran them along his shoulders. Their mouth got closer and she ran her cheek along his. He inhaled sharply. That was an Inu females way of saying she was entering her heat. She moved the robe back until she'd pushed it off completely.

He watched her become fascinated with his chest, running her hands over his flesh and opening her eyes wide in wonder. "The feel of you is different." She whispered. Inuyasha was having a hard time keeping still as she explored, her hands were steadily moving south and the tent in his robe was massive. "I would like to know you first." He said trying valiantly not to throw her onto the bed and ravish her. He wanted to be a gentleman and ease her into a real physical relationship but he was a male after all. "You are here to be my companion but in the guise of my slave you will find I am a hard mistress to please. Now I am finished with speaking, I want to feel like a woman and not just a wife." She said in a steely voice, her eyes sparking in anger.

Inuyasha grinned and bowed. "As you wish, my lady." He said scooping her up and putting her on the bed, he grabbed her knees as she lay back and planted himself firmly between her thighs. She allowed him to dominate her fully, pressing his body into hers as Inu instinctively do. Then he tasted the skin of her neck licking her with his textured tongue and purring in satisfaction as he found out she tasted as sweet as he thought she would. She let out a gasp and moaned as he nibbled the crook between her shoulder and neck. He slid his hands down to capture her breasts before claiming her mouth in a scorching kiss. He grazed his thumbs over her nipples in slow circles until they became hard buds and she was gasping between kisses.

He replaced his fingers where his lips had been, holding her breasts together so he could suckle on both swollen tips at once. She buried her hands in his hair, massaging his scalp in rhythmic motion in time with each pull of her rosy nipples. "Has he ever touched you like this?" he asked. Kagome shook her head and tugged on his hair. He smirked and gave a rosy tipped bud another sensuous lick. He moved down her body trailing kisses everywhere his hands touched. He bent her knees back and apart to look at the treasure that lay between her thighs. 'She's even lovely down here.' He thought with a tender smile. He kissed the insides of her thighs and nibbled on the sensitive flesh until she was dripping wet. Only then did he taste her.

She was like an exotic fruit sweet, musky and utterly delicious. He pulled her up until her body tilted and he could open her wider. She mewled and thrashed causing him to grip her hips and deepen the kiss, his tongue lapping her juices from the inside. She began twitching with the onslaught of her first orgasm so he flipped her and drove into her with one thrust, tipping her over the edge violently to cause an orgasm so intense she bore her fangs at him. He rode her slow at first, gripping her arms behind her back and using them as leverage for how deep he wanted to go. Her pants and moans only spurred him on. Then he leaned his entire body over her and buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent as he buried himself deeper inside her. Her walls clenched violently once more and he knew another orgasm was on its way. Flipping her back over, he put her legs over his shoulders and sped up his thrusts until you could hear the slapping of wet flesh.

She was so wet he could hardly concentrate on anything other than the way her body felt around his cock, her velvety walls milking him in spasms that had begun to speed up. When her orgasm crashed into her he sealed her mouth with his own and pumped his seed into her, prolonging both their orgasms. As an Inu, when he came he stayed locked into her for several minutes. She held him as the orgasm overtook him and his body shuddered continuously until he unlocked and slid out of her. They lay in a sweaty speechless heap and when he could catch his breath, he turned over taking her with him and planting her on his chest where she lay sprawled for what seemed an eternity.

"I was not aware that this could be so pleasurable." She said still slightly out of breath. He stroked her hair out of her eyes. "Well, thanks." He said smugly. He let out a breathy laugh. "You should tell me what is expected of me as your…whatever." He said softly. Kagome sat up and looked away. "Simply do everything I ask of you without question." She said slipping off the bed. He sat up and watched her walk over to the vanity once more. She took another drink, and then stared into the mirror. "He'd said I was beautiful when we met. I had forgotten that feeling until you arrived here. You must do as I say or Sesshomaru will kill you. Do not give me yet another thing to have him take away." She said in a muffled whisper. Inuyasha stood and walked over to her, hugging her from behind. "I'm not going anywhere." He said and he kissed her hair, hoping that somehow, someway he could take her pain away.

To be continued…

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine damn it….!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Settling In

Inuyasha was in hell. He sat in the Harem Hall where the slaves and servants gathered until they were needed. He'd expected to be apart from Kagome at times but he hadn't expected to be stuck in a room full of a bored and frivolous lot of demons who chattered endlessly when they weren't taking advantage of the down time to screw each other mindless. He sat next to Riku on a plush golden chaise and studied her as she sulked because her Mistress was away on Royal business of some sort. The hall itself was massive and filled with all a person could want for their leisure.

The furniture was extremely soft and in an array of vivid colors covered in the softest silk, satin and velvet. There was an indoor hot spring in the middle of the hall surrounded by a mountain of cushions to lounge. There was music, food and games to entertain them while they socialized as if on some kind of vacation. You would never think the demons here were servants or slaves, for they acted as if they were royals themselves laughing and drinking to excess.

"I see you are somewhat shocked by the servant quarters, but the Lord and Lady are known for treating their staff and slaves like pampered children. It makes up for the tension and fear when we are actually working. The Lord can be somewhat ill tempered at times." Riku said with a small smile. Inuyasha gave her an incredulous look. "You mean he can be a fucking jackass. And what the hell is up with this? You would think everyone in this room is a goddamn noble. You folk don't have families to go visit?" he asked staring at the scene before him in disgust. Riku shot him a look of disapproval. "Should anyone hear you speak of the Lord in such a way your tongue would be cut out. And no, most of us do not have families of their own." She said looking down.

Inuyasha felt like a boob. "So what's your story then? You seem so devoted to Kagome." He said. Riku flushed with pleasure at the mention of her mistress. "Lady Kagome found me when I was but a cub. I was all alone and wandering the western lands in search of shelter. My family had been killed by the wolves of the south in a raid and I knew not how to fend for myself. She'd been passing through with the Lord Sesshomaru on their way back to the castle and she saw me starved and dying under a tree. The Lord told her to leave me where I lay as the weak are meant for death but she ignored him and picked me up, then wrapped me in her own silk robes. I was small enough then to be engulfed by the robe and her sweet scent was very comforting.

She carried me in her arms the entire way to the castle and cared for me until I was well. I slept in her bed and ate with her, though other than that she left me with the midwife who taught me how to be a lady in waiting while caring for my health. Lady Kagome was patient and loving as a mother, sometimes taking me out to play and bringing me gifts from her travels. Lord Seshomaru did not take kindly to this as she has not borne him any sons as yet and he has never liked me but the Lady would not let him harm me or throw me out. At times he beat her. I did not know until I was older why she would stay away from me for days at a time, but one day I sought her out on my own.

He'd broken the bones in her arms and legs because he knew she would not want me to see her in such pain and he wanted to make sure she could not willingly come to me without help. No other servant would incite his wrath knowingly and they would not help, but he also knew for their safety she would not let them. I found her in his suites, her body convulsing and she was soaked in sweat. I will never forget how she tried to be strong for me. I sat with her until she made me leave before the Lord returned. That night, he knew I was there and beat her once again.

Though I caused her such pain and suffering she has never once spoken an unkind word to me and took more than her fair share of beatings for my sake. She has sheltered, protected and loved me no matter the cost to her. I'd even tried to leave for her but she found me and still did not scold. That evening she'd left a royal gathering once word got to her of my absence and found me wandering toward the east. She told me that I was what gave her the strength to endure and a gift from Gods. She gave me this amulet and begged me to stay with her. At that moment I swore to live for her alone and since then I have put my entire being into my devotion and love for her. She is my life."

Riku showed him the sapphire stone that held a light inside it that glowed intensely. The string was made of Kagome's hair and the power of the stone itself was enough to give him goose bumps. He could only imagine what it would feel like to hold something that potent against your flesh constantly, but it must be pleasant since you could feel the essence of Kagome's aura from afar. "What is it made of?" he asked as she put it away. Riku frowned slightly and shrugged. "She said it was a piece of her soul and she wanted me to feel her even when she was not near." She said with a misty smile. Inuyasha smiled at the girl but his emotions were in turmoil.

He had known his brother was violent with his wife, he had seen it, but he hadn't realized how severe his brutality was. He also found himself in awe of his mistress. Even _he_ may have taken the girl away had that been the price he was made to pay for having her around. Of course he would have made sure she was in a safe place, but he could not imagine someone as fragile and soft as Kagome taking severe beatings that were meted out by _Sesshomaru_ himself for the sake of companionship. It was a testimony of her courage that she did not fear her husband. "So you became her personal servant?" he asked in an attempt to get the entire picture. Riku was not telling him everything.

As he thought she would, she blushed and began fussing with the ends of her hair. "You must understand that our Lady has been lonely. Though we all at the House of the Moon love and cherish her, few would risk the wrath of the Lord to openly show our affection. He is a possessive sort, our Lord and it is hard for our Lady to get the attention she deserves." She said in a whisper. Inuyasha put two and two together, his eyes widening and a grin plastered his face. "You been warming her bed haven't you?" he asked with a sly smirk. She blushed crimson and hid her face beneath her hair. "At times the Lady needs release and I am but her humble servant. I am happy to please her." She said softly.

Inuyasha leaned back and gave her a playful whack on the shoulder. "Whatever, you love it. I been between those thighs recently and I must say I don't blame you. Woman or not I bet anyone would feel blessed to stroke that kitten." He said wiggling his brows. Riku smacked him back and giggled. He really liked the girl. She worked hard, was honest and her loyalty was unquestionable. "Honestly, she's lucky to have you and I think she knows it." He said sincerely. Riku looked up at him with a smile so brilliant he could only smile back. "Thank you." She said, her eyes watering. Before he could say anything in response the Lady in question swept into the room. Her hair was mass of intricate curls woven around her head and falling down her back in waves. Her royal blue kimono clung to her luscious body giving him a raging hard on and causing Riku to stare at her in obvious adoration.

She came directly to them and smiled down on them in pleasure. "Come, I know my Riku was waiting patiently for me. Hopefully you were not bored in my absence, Inuyasha?" She asked reaching her hand out to the girl. Inuyasha stood and the look he gave her caused her cheeks to turn rosy in reminder of the previous night. "Even if I was, I have enough memories to occupy me until your return." He said with a wink. Kagome lowered her lashes in modesty but there was a distinctly pleased smile gracing her lips. "I would like Riku to tend my garden and you will keep me company while I watch. It pleases me to have her care for my flowers. She has quite the green thumb, do you not?" she said directing the question to the girl. Riku nodded shyly and clung to her mistress' hand.

Inuyasha followed them out and into the courtyard before following a small path into an endless meadow of moonflowers. The blue and white flowers were very hard to keep alive but were fragrant and beautiful. They were called moonflowers because they glowed in the light of the moon and released their pollen only then. He trailed behind and watched Riku become animated and chat away as Kagome listened with interest. She barely spoke but when she did the young girl blushed and hung on her every word. "Inuyasha?" Kagome turned to give him a questioning look. "I'm going to play bodyguard while you catch up with your maid." He said. Riku quickly shot him a grateful look and he grinned. The kid was growing on him already. No wonder Kagome risked so much for her.

When Riku started her task, Kagome sat and watched with a serene smile. He sat next to her and pulled her feet in his lap to massage them. She wore black satin slippers that he took off and began stroking her ankles and then beginning the massage. "What did you do today?" he asked. She sighed, her eyes closing before she lay back in the grass. "Sesshomaru and I met with Lord Zabiki and Lady Negumi of the Eastern Lands to discuss the threat of the Bears. They believe they are the next target of invasion though they would not tell us what they have that the bears want. Sesshomaru does not want to help without incentive and he knows they are hiding something." She said wearily.

Inuyasha bared his fangs in anger. "Should it matter what they have? I wouldn't help without at least a treaty but to let their clan be destroyed without petty gifts seems just plain shitty of him." He snarled. Kagome let out a rich melodious laugh. "Yes, it is very shitty of him, but as his brother I would think you know my husband does nothing without incentive. He wants what they are hiding or he is willing to let them be slaughtered for it. He believes that as long as he has me, he should fear nothing." She said softly. He let his hands move up to begin caressing her calves. "What say do you have in this?" he asked and she sighed in delight of his magical fingers.

Kagome hesitated before answering. "I have none. If I go against his word it will weaken him in the eyes of the other Lords and I do not want that. The fate of my homeland also depends on the strength of us united and if we show weakness it would make my mating for naught and we would be once again over run by the enemy." She said. Inuyasha moved higher, pushing up her kimono to reach the backs of her knees. She shivered. "I understand. You want your sacrifice to mean something. So what happens to the Eastern Kingdom? Those are the foxes, right? They are pretty good at stealth but to take on an army of brute strength is impossible." He said reaching higher to massage her thighs.

Riku came over to them and sat her eyes wide as she watched him work on her mistress' legs. "Riku, my love. Get us a lunch so we three can enjoy a picnic here. Hurry before Cook finishes in the kitchen." She said with a relaxed smile. Riku's answering smile was brilliant and she shot a grateful look to Inuyasha which he would have to ask about later. Inuyasha's gaze slid over his mistress' wanton body sprawled in the grass with her legs in his lap. He could get used to this. "They have a son. Shippo is but a kit and a good child. It pains me that there can be nothing done for him." She said as tears welled up in her eyes. Inuyasha thought about what she had done for Riku. "Why don't you offer to foster him until the threat is over? Your body has imprinted already with the foxes so you can provide for him the way his mother could, right?" he asked.

Kagome stared at him with an expression of stunned amazement. "You are brilliant! Lady Nezumi's eyes were full of sorrow when she looked at her son. I believe she would agree." She said sitting up. Inuyasha was shocked to see how animated his mistress had become and truly believed this was how the real Kagome was meant to be. Suddenly her face fell. "What?" he asked in concern. She stared at him in horror. "Sesshomaru will not be please if I bring this to his attention. He will think me weak for helping when he believes they are hiding some treasure from us. He must not know that is my intention." She said frowning in deep thought. Inuyasha had an idea. "Has Sesshomaru seen the kit?" he asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Then tell him you are visiting home and then go get the kit instead. Tell him you found him just like you found Riku." He said. Kagome paled but nodded. Inuyasha realized her reluctance. "Did he beat you that badly, Kagome?" he asked. She lowered her eyes and inhaled deeply. "At one point he crushed the bones in my arms repeatedly, knowing no matter how many times I would heal. A soul demon's body must be able to heal rapidly to protect our offspring should we be attacked while whelping. This insures that they stay unharmed within our bodies as we will heal damage too rapidly for serious wounds to be inflicted upon us. He used that against me. That is what my husband does. He finds a weakness to exploit and if he cannot find one, he will create one." She whispered.

Inuyasha pulled her into his arms. "You're preaching to the choir sweetheart. We'll find a way to pull it off without you being tortured and if anything, I will distract him and take punishment myself. Sesshomaru won't really kill me. I have something he wants and he ain't gonna get it if I'm dead. Don't worry about it. We will figure it out." He said rocking her as silent tears stained his hakama. Riku came back with a huge smile that slowly faded as she got closer. Her worried eyes searched his face. 'She's fine. I will take care of her' he mouthed to her. She gave him a weak smile and knelt beside them quietly serving their lunch. Once she was done, he pulled her into the embrace and they sat for a while holding each other tightly. Before he left the House of the Moon he would make sure that these two women found peace. He swore it to himself.

To be continued….

Disclaimer: I don't own it, stop asking!


End file.
